


[Podfic] that secret that we know (we don't know how to tell)

by M_Samro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (from the military), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dysphoria, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Grieving, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Misgendering, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, SFW version included, Trans Male Character, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Full Length: 1:52:56]Podfic of myownremedy’s beautiful fic, because I love Sam Wilson in general, and fell in love with this iteration of him in particular.NOW COMPLETE! FULL PODBOOK IN CHAPTER 6Author Summary:The one where Sam Wilson is dfab and the best man Steve Rogers has ever met.
Relationships: Past Sam Wilson/Riley - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that secret that we know (we don't know how to tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925088) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



> A gift for saignant, for being so enthusiastic about so many of my podfics!
> 
> Thank you to myownremedy, who is semi-retired from fandom but took the time to respond to my email and enthusiastically gave me permission to podfic this. And big thanks to Anthony Mackie’s amazing MCU Sam Wilson performance, which I drew on for my voice work here. 
> 
> The original is a long oneshot, but with myownremedy’s blessing, I’ve divided it up into 5 chapters. The first four will be pretty clean aside from swearing and some sexual references, and Chapter 5 will be the NSFW smut - hence the E rating. Chapter 6 will be the full podbook.
> 
> A last note: Neither I nor the author of this fic are trans. The original story did go through several rounds of edits with input from many trans people, and the reactions from trans readers to the final version were extremely positive about the portrayal of Sam, so I hope that this serves to amplify a much-needed positive piece of representation. You can see more details in the notes and comments on the fic itself.

For the full podbook (NSFW & SFW versions) **[jump to Chapter 6 here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322142/chapters/65673097)**

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)” by myownremedy**

### Chapter 1

Length: 21:17

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sl76avli07yccto/Chapter+1+%7C+that+secret+that+we+know+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

### Music & Sound Effects

If you recognize the music, that’s because it’s [ this gorgeous piano version](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan. Selected for...reasons :D

Sound effects are from [ orangefreesounds.com. ](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve start trying to track down the Winter Soldier, and Sam educates Steve on trans identity with an assist from...Mulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn’t realize this chapter was going to coincide with the anniversary weekend of 9/11. So if you’re still a bit raw from the anniversary, a heads up that this chapter contains brief descriptions of it, as seen by younger Sam on TV.

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)” by myownremedy**

### Work Text:

### Chapter 2

Length: 22:40

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h9psqvsid0wu96a/Chapter+2+%7C+that+secret+that+we+know+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

### Work Text: 

### Music

Music is [ this gorgeous piano version ](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan. For reasons that become clear in this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve need to face the fact that Bucky doesn’t want to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Early update because Sunday next week is Rosh HaShana (Jewish New Year) and I will be off the grid. So here you go - Happy New Year! Let’s yeet this dying year into the sun.

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)” by myownremedy**

### Work Text:

### Chapter 3

Length: 21:43

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9vusjk41yw8964u/Chapter+3+%7C+that+secret+that+we+know+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

### Work Text: 

### Music

Music is [ this gorgeous piano version ](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve visit Riley’s mother, and Steve finally asks his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning, this chapter cuts off before the NSFW sexytiems, which will be the majority of the next chapter. However, there are a few scenes after the sexytiems that are clean/SFW and a lovely conclusion to the fic, so I’ll be uploading an NSFW version of Chapter 5 AND a SFW version, so you can pick whichever works for you.
> 
> I’m hoping to do the same split for the complete podbook as well.

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)”** by **myownremedy**

### Chapter 4

Length: 23:21

Streaming:

MP3 download available  [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mm8tf8y6hk8t8tx/Chapter+4+%7C+that+secret+that+we+know+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

### Music & Sound Effects

Music is  [ this gorgeous piano version ](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan.

Sound effects are from  [ orangefreesounds.com. ](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/)


	5. (NSFW & SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE HAPPILY EVER AFTERRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update due to the Jewish calendar knocking me off the grid on Sunday (happy Sukkot, y’all), so here are your two versions of the final chapter - take your pick! The NSFW is very explicit, and the SFW/Clean version picks up immediately after they finish screwing each other’s brains out ;)
> 
> I hope you loved this fic as much as I did - let me know! Emojis and keysmashes are always acceptable reactions.
> 
> Full SFW and NSFW podbooks will hopefully go up next week.

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)”** by **myownremedy**

### Chapter 5

**NSFW Version:**

Length: 25:14

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/agfm45sd7jd9hnh/Chapter_5_%2528NSFW%2529_%257C_that_secret_that_we_know_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)

**SFW/Clean Version:**

Length: 12:23

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bmnirg29nlqnt03/Chapter_5_%2528SFW%2529_%257C_that_secret_that_we_know_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)

### Music & Sound Effects

Music is [ this gorgeous piano version](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan.

Sound effect used was from freesound.org: 

[ Smashing head on wall](https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/377157/) by [ pfranzen](https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/) | License: Attribution 


	6. Full Podbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full podbook - MP3, Streaming, NSFW and Clean/SFW options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! You’ve got all the options you could want, I hope. 
> 
> If you’re finding this podfic now that it’s complete - let me know what you think! Emojis and keysmashes are always acceptable reactions.
> 
> I’ve already got a couple of other podfics in the works, so if you liked this one, keep an eye out for those :D

**[Podfic] “that secret that we know (we don’t know how to tell)”** by **myownremedy**

### Full Podbook

**NSFW Version:**

Length: 1:52:56

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/83h1rtd5zj5eejj/%255BFull_Podbook%255D_%2528NSFW%2529_%257C_that_secret_that_we_know_%2528we_don%2527t_know_how_to_tell%2529.mp3/file)

**SFW/Clean Version:**

Length: 1:39:56

Streaming:

MP3 download available [ here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ufd00gr0tzk4kt7/%255BFull_Podbook%255D_%2528SFW%2529_%257C_that_secret_that_we_know_%2528we_don%2527t_know_how_to_tell%2529.mp3/file)

  
  


### Music & Sound Effects

Music is [ this gorgeous piano version](https://raylindsey.bandcamp.com/track/center-pirouttes-ill-make-a-man-out-of-you-mulan) of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” from Mulan.

Sound effects are listed in the previous chapters. 


End file.
